


Haunted

by baymaxivy



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2003)
Genre: Angst, Family, Gen, Minor Character Death, Schizophrenic!Donatello, Tragedy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-08
Updated: 2016-09-30
Packaged: 2018-04-30 13:05:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5164895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/baymaxivy/pseuds/baymaxivy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kegagalan akan menyelamatkan seseorang telah membuat Donatello kehilangan dirinya sendiri dan membuatnya merasa bahwa ia masih terjebak dalam ‘mimpi buruk’ yang ia alami beberapa tahun yang lalu</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> As always i only have the storyline.

Keempat saudara itu saling tatap ketika mereka mulai dikerebungi oleh para _mob_. Leonardo kemudian mengambil tindakan untuk segera membagi tugas mereka, bagaimanapun mereka tak bisa terus bersama – sama karena ada seorang anak kecil yang jadi incaran dari para _mob_ tersebut, dan tentu saja ada yang perlu mengawasi anak kecil tersebut.

“Raph kau dan Don awasi anak itu! Biarkan aku dan Mikey yang menghadapi mereka yang disini.”

Perkataan dari sang leader jelas direspon dengan anggukan oleh Raphael dan Donatello. Raphael sudah merasa benar – benar geram dengan kelakuan para mob tersebut karena ini bukanlah saat yang pertama mereka mengincar anak kecil ini. Ini sudah saat yang kedua, yang sesuai dugaan kalian anak kecil yang mereka berusaha selamatkan kali ini ialah Tyler- Sosok yang pernah diselamatkan oleh Raphael beberapa tahun yang lalu-. Raphael tentu saja langsung berlari dengan tergesa guna mengikuti langkah Tyler yang sebelumnya telah mereka suruh untuk melarikan diri.

“Ayolah Donnie-boy! Tak bisakah bergerak lebih cepat? Tyler butuh pertolongan kita!” kata Raphael yang benar – benar mulai mengkhawatirkan keadaan Tyler.

“Raph? Tidakkah kau lihat! Sebagian dari mereka mengejar kita…” Donatello menyahut dengan wajah yang tegang.

“I’m in ta fight! Kalau begitu aku serahkan Tyler padamu, jangan sampai dia terbawa oleh mereka!” kata Raphael yang langsung melemparkan Sai-nya ke arah para _mob_ yang berdiri di depan Donatello. Tak lama setelahnya ia langsung memukul dan menendang para _mob_ yang lainnya. Kemudian ia menatap Donatello dan membuat sang jenius menganggukan kepalanya.

Donatello terus berlari hingga ia memasuki gedung yang sudah terbakar. Ia yakin Tyler berada disini karena well dari hasil pindaian pengikut jejak yang ia miliki ia melihat bahwa Tyler ada di sekitar sini. Ia terus mengikuti langkah yang ditunjukkan oleh gadget¬-nya dan taklah butuh waktu yang lama untuk menemukan sosok Tyler. Ketika ia berhasil menemukan sosok itu ia segera menghampirinya.

“Okay, setidaknya sekarang kita aman. Kita akan keluar dari bangunan ini sebentar lagi.”

Tyler hanya mengangguk dalam kepanikan karena bagaimana berada di gedung yang tengah terbakar terdengar mengerikan bukan? Apalagi kau diincar oleh para mob yang entah mau melakukan apa padamu.

Sementara itu di luar gedung masih terjadi pertarungang sengit. Michelangelo yang tiba – tiba menabrak Raphael tentu saja kaget. Bagaimanapun tadi Raphael diperintahkan untuk mengawasi Tyler bersama dengan Donatello. Michelangelo memandang kakaknya tersebut dengan bingung.

“ Uhh Raph? Bukannya seharusnya kau mengawasi Tyler bersama Donnie?”

“Shell, Mikey! These bozo ain’t let us ta move! Jadi aku memutuskan bahwa aku harus melawan mereka, dan kubiarkan Don mengawasi Tyler.”

Pada saat Raph dan Mikey berbicara pada satu sama lain ada seorang _mob_ yang berusaha mencuri kesempatan. Namun, sebelum sang _mob_ berhasil menyerang mereka berdua Leonardo sudah mengalahkan _mob_.

“Harusnya kalian lebih fokus! W-wait Raph apa yang kau lakukan disini? Bukannya seharusnya kau ikut bersama Donnie untuk mengawasi Tyler?” Leonardo berujar seraya menatap bingung Raphael.

“Lupakan itu O’ Fearless Leader. Sekarang yang perlu kita lakukan adalah menghadapi mereka!” kata Raphael yang kembali fokus kepada para _mob_ yang berusaha menyerang mereka.

Di lain tempat Donatello dan Tyler berusaha melarikan diri dari gedung yang keadaan terbakarnya makin parah itu. Namun, perjalanan mereka tak berjalan mulus karena ternyata salah satu dari _mob_ tersebut berhasil memasuki gedung itu.

“Kau ingin menyelamatkan anak kecil itu, freak?” sang mob berujar dengan nada yang bersifat melecehkan.

“Tetaplah di belakangku.” Kata Donatello seraya meraih bo miliknya.

Donatello dengan cepat menggerakkan bo miliknya untuk mengenai sang _mob_ tersebut. Sang _mob_ berhasil menghindar untuk beberapa kali. Donatello terlalu serius dalam menghadapi _mob_ tersebut sampai ia mendengar teriakan dari Tyler…

“SELAMATKAN AKU!”

“Hah?” Donatello menatap ke arah belakang dan mendapati Tyler sudah tak ada di belakangnya. Namun, ia melihat sebuah bayangan melintasi jendela dan bayangan itu jelas membawa Tyler. Donatello tentu saja mengacuhkan _mob_ yang tadi sempat di lawan oleh dirinya dan memutuskan untuk mengejar Tyler.

“Serang dia sekarang. Misi kita hanya untuk menculik anak kecil itu.” Kata sang _mob_ yang tadi sempat dilawan oleh Donatello.

Yang berikutnya terjadi adalah tampak banyak bagian dari mob menyerang Donatello. Tentu saja hal itu membuat Donatello tak berhasil mengejar Tyler dan hal ini membuatnya benar – benar merasa bersalah. Bukankah kalau ia gagal menyelamatkan Tyler ia benar – benar telah gagal kali ini? Donatello membiarkan dirinya larut dalam emosi sehingga ia yang biasanya bersifat tenang dan damai secara tiba – tiba menjadi brutal dan anarkis. Ia menghabisi hampir semua orang yang ada di sana, dan beberapa sisanya segera berlari ketakutan. Donatello menatap jendela dimana Tyler dibawa kabur. Ia segera mengambil pemindai jejak yang ia miliki namun sayangnya jejak Tyler tak lagi terdeteksi disana. Ia gagal, ia gagal untuk melindungi seorang yang tak bersalah. Ia duduk bersujud dengan latar belakang kobaran api yang membakar gedung tersebut.

“TYLER! MAAFKAN AKU!”

Ia berteriak bak orang kesetanan dan teriakan milik Donatello tersebut terdengar sampai ke tempat dimana saudara – saudaranya bertempur. Mereka saling tatap dan kemudian mengangguk, mereka memutuskan meninggalkan para _mob_ yang sepertinya sudah tak lagi memiliki nafsu untuk bertarung. Mereka memutuskan untuk mencari dimanakah Donatello dan mencari tau apakah yang terjadi pada saudara mereka tersebut. Ketika mereka sampai di depan gedung yang terbakar itu mereka saling tatap, ketika mereka mendapati beberapa mayat dari para _mob_ yang tampaknya belum lama ini tewas.

“Uh.. Kenapa ini kelihatannya akan menyeramkan?” Michelangelo mengangkat suaranya di tengah suasana tegang yang menerpa saudara – saudaranya.

“Donnie.. tak mungkin bukan Donnie-boy melakukan semua ini? Dia bukanlah orang yang anarkis sepertiku!” kata Raphael yang masih tak percaya dengan banyaknya mayat yang mereka lewati.

“Don… Donnie… Donatello, apakah kau disini?” Leonardo memilih tak menanggapi perkataan Michelangelo dan Raphael. Ia memutuskan untuk fokus mencari dimana adik tertuanya berada.

“Aku telah gagal… Aku tak bisa menyelamatkan Tyler… Aku juga telah membunuh banyak orang.” Suara isakan yang bisa diidentifikasi sebagai milik Donatello terdengar jelas di telinga para saudaranya.

“Apakah dengan semua ini aku masih pantas untuk hidup?” suara isakan itu terdengar makin jelas.

Ketiga saudara Donatellopun akhirnya mengikuti sumber suara tersebut dan betapa terkejutnya mereka karena mereka telah menemukan sosok Donatello berada dalam keadaan pingsan. Mereka saling tatap…

“Well, ada baiknya kita segera bawa dia pulang.” Kata Leo yang ditanggapi oleh anggukan dari para saudaranya

* * *

_ Donatello’s PoV _

Aku mulai membuka mataku, ha-ah mungkin terkadang benar bahwa melukai dirimu sendiri bisa sedikit menenangkan pikiranmu. Aku menatap ke sekitarku, baiklah tak ada yang aneh dan aku benar – benar berterimakasih akan itu. Aku ada dalam kediamanku yang tenang dan damai dan sekarang pertanyaan yang melintas di kepalaku adalah dimana semua saudaraku dan Master Splinter? Ah, mungkin mereka sedang tertidur. Aku kemudian melirik jam yang berada tak jauh dariku pukul 2 pagi. Jelas saja mereka pasti sedang tertidur. Aku memutuskan untuk kembali meletakkan kepalaku pada bantal dan berusaha tertidur. Kuharap esok hari tak ada hal buruk yang akan terjadi padaku, maksudku aku tak lagi mengalami kegagalan seperti yang terjadi kemarin lagi.

Aku memejamkan mataku dan berusaha tertidur. Namun, mengapa rasanya sulit sekali dan ketika aku hampir berhasil tertidur. Aku justru mendapati diriku berada di dimensi mimpi burukku yang dulu itu. Dimana aku melihat kematian semua saudaraku. Jujur saja bahkan walau tiga tahun telah berlalu sejak peristiwa itu aku masih tak mau bercerita pada siapapun dalam keluargaku. Well, yang tahu soal mimpi buruk itu sampai sekarang hanyalah Leatherhead… karena aku tak melihat kematiannya di mimpi buruk itu. Aku merasakan diriku tertarik lagi ke mimpi buruk itu, aku kembali menatap saudara – saudaraku yamg bukanlah saudara – saudaraku. Aku membulatkan mataku tak percaya. Aku melihat Leo, Leo! Tapi Dia bukan Leonardo yang ada denganku, dia Leonardo yang ada dalam mimpi burukku itu! Dia yang nampak seperti orang buta, ia mengguncangku dengan pelan dan menyapaku

“Well, kau sudah bangun Don?”

Aku menggelengkan kepalaku. Tak mungkin! Leo yang ada dalam mimpi burukku sudah tewas! Tak mungkin dia bangkit lagi! Akupun menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong..

“L-Leo? T-tak mungkin! Kau sudah dibunuh oleh Karai!”

Leonardo tampak tersenyum bagiku. Jadi aku dipermainkan oleh hantu Leo dari mimpi burukku itu? AH! Tidak ini mengerikan! Setelahnya aku hanya melihatnya berlalu entah kemana. Sungguh ini benar – benar mengerikan, aku dipermainkan oleh hantu dari mimpi burukku sendiri…

* * *

_Normal’s PoV_

“Well, kau sudah bangun Don?” Leonardo yang baru saja bangun dari tidurnya memutuskan untuk segera mengecek keadaan adiknya tersebut. Namun Leonardo justru dikejutkan oleh respon yang diberikan oleh Donatello.

Respon yang pertama Donatello berikan adalah menggelengkan kepalanya. Padahal, Donatello hanya akn memberikan gelengan kepala jika ia tak mempercayai sesuatu yang terjadi. Bagi Leonardo itu adalah hal yang aneh, setidaknya semua yang terjadi masihlah masuk akal kan? Lalu kenapa Donatello menunjukkan eksperesi tidak percaya?

“L-Leo? T-tak mungkin! Kau sudah dibunuh oleh Karai!”

Leonardo membelakkan matanya mendengar respon yang kedua dari adiknya. Ia dibunuh oleh Karai? Apa yang terjadi? Leonardo memandang Donatello dengan ragu. Apakah kegagalan menyelamatkan Tyler kemarin telah membuat Donatello kehilangan akal sehatnya? Ia masih menatap Donatello dengan tidak percaya. Kemudian Leo meninggalkan Donatello dan memutuskan untuk bertanya pada Master Splinter karena ia tahu bahwa Master Splinter tentunya lebih bisa memahami apa yang terjadi pada Donatello.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always i only have the storyline

_Donatello’s PoV_

Aku masih menggelengkan kepalaku… Aku benar – benar masih tak mempercayai apa yang telah kulihat tak mungkin bahwa Leonardo dari dimensi mengerikan itu masih hidup. Aku pasti terjebak di dalam dimensi itu lagi dan dipermainkan oleh arwah saudara – saudaraku karena aku tahu mereka pasti membenciku karena kematian mereka adalah salahku. Salah dari strategi yang tak terlalu matang yang kubuat untuk menghancurkan Shredder. Kalau mereka menghantuiku itu murni salahku karena aku telah gagal melindungi mereka semua. Aku menghela nafasku berharap aku segera bisa menemukan jalan keluar dari mimpi burukku ini.

Tak lama kemudian, aku mendengar suara ketukan di pintu dan seketika itu juga aku diam terpaku. Aku merasa takut untuk melihat sosok yang akan menemuiku. Bagaimana jika itu Master Splinter? Aku sama sekali belum melihatnya di mimpi burukku dan justru hal itulah yang membuatku takut. Bagaimana jika keadaannya benar – benar lebih parah daripada apa yang kubayangkan? Bagaimana jika beberapa bulunya koyak di tengah penampilannya yang pasti sudah tua nan tak berdaya itu? Lamunanku pecah karena… yang datang kepadaku benar – benar Master Splinter.

“My son.”

Suara itu masih terdengar sama halus dan lembutnya dengan Master Splinter di dimensiku sendiri. Aku tersenyum dan menghela nafas lega. Namun, senyumku segera sirna begitu yang kudapati di depanku ialah seekor tikus tua dengan luka dimana – mana. Bahkan kedua matanya tertutup oleh sebuah luka goresan di masing – masing bagian kelopak. Sebagaian bulunya benar – benar koyak terutama di bagian tangan menyisakan daging berwarna merah muda yang tampak mengerikan. Rasanya aku ingin menangis, ini semua benar – benar salahku.

“Donatello, apa yang salah denganmu?”

Aku memberanikan diriku untuk menatapnya. Ini lebih buruk dari mimpi yang sebelumnya. Aku kemudian menggelengkan kepalaku mencoba menyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa ini semua hanyalah ilusi belaka. Aku menatap mata yang tak terbuka itu dalam – dalam…

“Kau sudah mati! Mikey bilang begitu!”

Aku meneriakinya berharap arwah itu segera pergi dari hadapan mataku. Namun, nyatanya tidak arwah itu masih berdiri tegap di depanku. Dengan seringai terukir jelas di bibirnya seolah seringai itu mengatakan bahwa aku pantas menerima semua ini bagaimanapun kematiannya juga merupakan salah satu bagian dari kesalahanku. Aku kembali berusaha melawan apa yang kulihat. Jikalau ini tidak nyata maka sedikit melukai tak apa bukan? Aku mendorong tubuh tikus tua nan rentan itu berharap cara klasik di film horror berhasil yaitu sebuah arwah akan menghilang secara tiba – tiba jika kau berusaha menyentuhnya. Namun, aku salah arwah itu justru tersungkur dan segera dipegangi oleh arwah Leonardo yang nampak menatapku bengis, aku bisa tahu ia marah walaupun matanya tersembunyi di balik kacamata hitamnya.

_Normal PoV_

Leonardo segera berlari dari kamar Donatello menuju ke tempat Master Splinter yang sedang bermeditasi. Ia tahu mungkin ia akan menganggu kegiatan rutin gurunya tersebut, tapi masalah Donatello terlihat lebih penting setidaknya mungkin Master Splinter tahu apa solusi yang bisa dilakukan.

“Masuklah, Leonardo.”

Leonardo duduk bersila di hadapan sang guru sembari menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun ia bingung bagaimana caranya untuk menjelaskan tentang keadaan Donatello pada Master Splinter. Leonardo hanya mengetahui bahwa setelah bangun sejak peristiwa kemarin Donatello bersikap aneh. Mungkinkah ini semua hanya pengaruh trauma yang dialami Donatello setelah gagal menyelamatkan Tyler? Well, itu memang mungkin tapi kenapa Donatello mengatakan bahwa ia telah mati dibunuh oleh Karai? Itu benar – benar tak masuk akal!

“Sensei, aku mau bicara mengenai Donnie.”

Leonardo segera mengutarakan tujuan utamanya pada gurunya terebut. Master Splinter menatap murid tertuanya terebut sembari mengedikan matanya bingung. Ia kemudian menghela nafasnya.

"Apa yang terjadi dengan Donatello?”

“Aku sendiri tak tau sensei, saat aku datang untuk memastikan keadaannya tiba – tiba ia beteriak dan mengatakan bahwa aku telah dibunuh oleh Karai." Master Splinter membelakkan matanya mendengar perkataan Leonardo, pasti ada hal yang salah dengan Donatello karena insting keayahan yang dimiliki Master Splinter jjelas saja ia kuatir pada keadaan salah satu anaknya tersebut.

“Bawa aku padanya.” Menuruti keinginan sang ayah Leonardo segera beranjak dari tempat sakral milik Master Splinter tersebut mereka berdua segera menuju ke ruangan dimana Donatello berada.

"My son.” Master Splinter berusaha menyadarkan sosok Donatello yang nampak sedang melamun. Namun, Master Splinter justru merasa kaget ketika respon yang ia dapatkan adalah belakan mata dari sang jenius. Solah – olah Donatello merasakan bahwa kehadiran dirinya adalah sesuatu yang tak masuk akal? Tapi, bagaimana bisa itu terjadi? Bukankah dia dan Donatello masih bertemu sebelum peristiwa menyelamatkan Tyler yang gagal itu?

“Donatello, apa yang salah denganmu?”

Master Splinter berusaha menanyai Donatello yang sepertinya masih dalam keadaan kaget dan bingung. Jujur, ia sendiri tak tau bagaimana caranya untuk menghadapi anaknya yang nampak bingung dan setengah depresi? Bahkan mata Donatello sejak tadi sama sekali tak bertemu dengan Master Splinter ketika Master Splinter berusaha menatapnya Donatello terus menghindar. Tetapi ketika sosok Donatello menatap mata Master Splinter… respon yang diberikan sungguh jauh di luar harapan…

“Kau sudah mati! Mikey bilang begitu!”

Master Splinter membelakkan mata mendengar kata – kata itu. Michelangelo, anak bungsunya mengatakan bahwa ia mati? Apakah sang _jokester_ tak memiliki candaan lain yang lebih bermutu dan tak menyudutkannya. Namun Leonardo, menepuk bahu Master Splinter dan menyatakan bahwa yang salah disini adalah sosok Donatello karena sesuatu telah terjadi padanya. Namun, sebelum Leonardo menjelaskan semuanya secara detail tiba – tiba Donatello mendorong Master Splinter yang berdiri di depannya. Untungnya Leonardo dengan sigap segera memegangi gurunya tersebut sebelum Master Splinter benar – benar jatuh tersungkur karena dorongan Donatello yang terhitung cukup kuat. Leonardo menatap Donatello dengan benar – benar tak percaya dengan apa yang telah dilihatnya sendiri… Donatello melakukan tindakan anarkis pada guru sekaligus ayah mereka sendiri. Pasti benar – benar ada sesuatu yang menganggu pikiran adik tertuanya tersebut.

Sementara itu Michelangelo dan Raphael yang sedang berebut remote control mendengar nama Mikey diteriakkan oleh Donatello dalam sebuah kalimat yang bnar – benar tak mengenakkan.

‘Kau sudah mati! Mikey bilang gitu!’

Hal itu benar – benar membuat sang _jokester_ berpikir keras bagaimanapun ia tak pernah membiarkan kematian siapapun untuk dijadikan candaaan karena hal itu benar – benar bukan bahan candaan yang bagus.

“Kenapa dengan Donnie-boy? Kenapa dia berteriak begitu?” Raphael menangkat suaranya secara menatap adiknya yang nampak bingung.

“Hey, Mikey. Aku tahu kau tak akan bercanda kalau Leo ataupun Masta Splinta telah menningal.”

Raphael masih berusaha menenangkan Michelangelo agar dia kembali kea lam sadarnya. Tak lama kemudian Mikey menghela nafasnya, dan menatap Raphael.

“Well, dan aku rasa kita tak perlu memberitahunya soal berita yang muncul di layar.”

“ _Wha’_?”

Raphael segera mengalihkan pandangannya ke televisi dan menemukan bahwa ada pemberitaan soal ditangkapnya para anggota dari mob yang ditangkap karena kasus penganiyayan. Dimana ditunjukkan bahwa sang korban adalah Tyler yang sudah dalam keadaan sekarat. Raphael menggertakan giginya merasa bahwa ia harus menghabisi para mob tersebut. Ia tak akan pernah memaafkan anggota mob itu.

“ _I gotta kick their butt!_ " 

“Raph… Kita punya masalah yang lebih serius soal Donnie.”

Michelangelo menghela nafasnya karena ia sendiri bingung dengan keadaan sosok jenius tersebut. Raphael akhirnya menghela nafasnya sadar bahwa adiknya benar dalam perkara ini. Ia kemudian menatap Michelangelo.

“Ingin memastikan kondisinya?”

“Tentu saja.”

Raphael dan Michelangelopun mengangguk dan segera menuju ke tempat Donatello. Alangkah terkejutnya mereka ketika mereka menemui Master Splinter dan Leonardo yang baru saja keluar dari tempat Donatello. Michelangelo segera mendekati Master Splinter.

“Sensei, aku sama sekali tak bercanda soal kematianmu maupun Leo, oke? Aku bahkan tak tahu kenapa Donnie bisa bicara begitu.”

“Tenanglah, anakku. Aku sudah mendengar penjelasannya dari Leonardo. Kalian ingin memastikan keadaan Donatello?”

Michelangelo dan Raphael menangguk secara serentak berharap diijinkan untuk melihat sert memastikan keadaan kakak mereka. Leonardo menghela nafas dan menatap dua adik termudanya itu.

“Hati – hati dan jangan terkejut jika Donnie mengatakan bahwa kalian sudah mati.”

“ _Braniac_ , tak akan pernah mengatakan hal seperti itu!” Raphael tak terima dengan pernyataan Leonardo segera membantah perkataan kakak tertuanya tersebut.

“Nyatanya begitu, Raph! Dia bahkan menyatakan bahwa Master Splinter sudah tewas!” Leonardo membalas perkataan dari sang _rebel_.

“Cih! Aku tak mau mendengarkanmu wahai _fearless leader_. Aku tahu bahwa Donnie-boy tak akan mengatakan bahwa aku mati!"

“Terserah!”

Michelangelo terdiam menyaksikan perdebatan antara Leonardo dan Raphael. Ia menghela nafas dan memilih mendiamkan mereka dan ia memutuskan untuk memasuki ruangan dimana Donatello berada.

_Donatello’s PoV_

Setelah Leonardo dan Master Splinter pergi dari hadapanku aku merasa agak tenang. Bagaimanapun akhirnya aku tidak dipaksa untuk menyaksikan pemandangan yang menorehkan luka lagi. Namun, belum lama aku tenang dengan alam pikiranku sendiri. Aku mendengar suara teriakan dari Leonardo dan Raphael. Ini sama mengerikannya dengan mimpi burukku itu… Aku tahu pertengkaran antara Leonardo dan Raphael adalah hal yang bisa dibilang cukup wajar namun jika intensitas teriaknya semengerikan ini pasti aku benar – benar ada di dimensi terkutuk itu. Rasanya aku benar – benar ingin tertawa bak seorang manusia yang kehilangan kewarasannya karena ironi yang tersaji di depan mataku ini rasanya benar – benar bisa membuatku kehilangan kewarasan.

Namun, pintu menuju ke ruanganku terbuka dengan perlahan. Kali ini siapa yang datang? Casey? Raph? Atau Mikey? Aku percaya yang mendatangiku hanyalah hantu dari dimensi itu dan tentu saja kehadiran April jelas tak mungkin karena April masih hidup dan tentu saja kalaupun ia sudah mati ia tak akan ikut menyalahkan Donatello bukan? Ia yang telah memberi kembali harapan pada sosok itu.

“Donnie?”

Suara itu… suara berat yang jauh dari sebagaimana suara itu seharusnya terdengar. Ini suara Michelangelo, tetapi bukan suara yang penuh keriangan. Suara yang menahan bermacam perih dan pilu dalam gelap. Ia menggeleng, ia tak mau mengusir sosok itu dan berakhir pada kegagalan lagi.

“PERGI DARIKU! AKU TAHU AKU YANG SALAH! KALIAN MATI KARENAKU, OKE? KALAU KALIAN MAU TERUS HANTUI AKU! HANTUI SAJA! AKU SUDAH SIAP MENDERITA ATAS KESALAHANKU!”

Michelangelo hanya diam terpaku menatapku seolah ia heran dengan apa yang aku katakan. Apakah dia sudah tahu dari awal dan dia tahu bahwa usahaku ini akan sia – sia? Namun ia hanya pergi begitu saja dengan ekspresi sinis dan sama sekali tak berminat menanggapiku. Sial, aku benar – benar tak tahu hal apakah yang harus lakukan di tempat ini. Bagaimana caranya agar mereka tak lagi menghantuiku? Kenapa mereka tak membiarkan aku bebas dan kembali ke tempatku sendiri? Oke aku tahu mereka menghantuiku karena kesalahanku tapi aku tak tau bila akan sepahit dan sepedih ini.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ruwet? memang... saya aja bingung tapi pindah - pindah PoV ini penting buat ngerasaiin feelnya karena well yang di kepala orang skizo selalu beda sama faktanya. Makanya harus dijabariin sendiri - sendiri. Ah udahlah. As always kudos and comments are welcomed~ ;D


	3. Chapter 3

_Normal's PoV_

Michelangelo menunjukkan raut wajah kecewa ketika ia keluar dari kamar Donatello. Raphael dan Leonardo mengakhiri perdebatan mereka ketika mereka melihat si bungsu. Shell, sesuatu pasti benar - benar terjadi. Kedua orang kakak dari Michelangelo itu tahu betul bahwa Michelangelo sangatlah jarang menunjukkan wajah seperti itu dan jelas saja hal itu membuat Raphael bahwa ada sesuatu yang terjadi pada kakak termudanya alias Donatello.

"Mikey, kau baik - baik saja bro? Lihatlah wajahmu! Is sumthin' really up with Donnie-boy?"

Michelangelo hanya dapat mengangguk. Kata - kata yang terucap dengan jelas dari bibir Donatello masih terngiang di telingannya. Donatello menjerit agar mereka tak menghantuinya dan ia meminta maaf akan kesalahannya, Michelangelo benar - benar dibuat bingung karena well semua dari mereka masih sehat dan hidup kan? Dan satu poin lagi kenapa Donatello merasa bersalah? Ia rasa ia dan saudaranya yang lain perlu menemukan jawaban dari semua ini.

"Mikey, apa yang dia katakan padamu?"Sang leader akhirnya mengangkat suaranya.

"Dia mengusirku, ah ya dia bahkan meminta maaf padaku aku benar - benar tak mendapat petunjuk dengan apa yang terjadi."

Entah mengapa jawaban dari Michelangelo membuat sosok Leonardo dan Raphael terhening. Leonardo agak sedikit mengerti masalah yang terjadi sekarang, Donatello berpikir seluruh anggota keluarganya adalah hantu dan ia merasa bersalah atas kematian mereka. Tapi, bukannya Donatello bilang bahwa yang membunuh dirinya adalah Karai? Lalu kenapa Donatello meminta maaf atas kematian mereka kalau ia bukanlah pembunuh mereka? Masih ada banyak hal yang kurang jelas dalam peristiwa itu. Sementara itu Raphael menatap kamar dimana Donatello berada. Sekarang apakah ia harus berusaha masuk kesana dan menjelaskan segalanya pada Donatello? Bahwa mereka masih hidup dan apa yang dilihat Donatello hanyalah ilusinya? Raphael akhirnya dengan yakin memasuki kamar Donatello yang ditanggapi dengan Leonardo dan Michelangelo yang saling pandang.

"Aku akan menolongnya!"

"Raph dia tak akan mendengarmu!" Michelangelo berteriak mengingat tadi sebelum ia sempat bicara Donatello telah mengusirnya lebih dahulu dan ia tak ingin kakak termudanya mendapatkan perlakuan yang akan membuatnya menyesal.

"Shell! I dun care, Mike! Aku akan mencobanya."

Master Splinter yang sebenarnya sudah meninggalkan tempat tersebut sejak beberapa menit yang lalu akhirnya memutuskan untuk kembali untuk memastikan apakah keadaan sudah membaik. Namun, ketika ia datang ia hanya mendapati Michelangelo dan Leonardo yang saling tatap.

"Anakku, bagaimana dengan Donatello dan dimana Raphael?"

"Donnie tadi mengusir Mikey, Sensei. Sekarang Raph sedang berusaha berbicara dengannya." Leonardo menjadi sosok yang menjawab pertanyaan dari sang tikus.

"Yeah, Sensei. Doakan saja Raphie berhasil membuat Donnie sadar."Sahut Michelangelo yang diiringi dengan nada sedih karena ia benar - benar tak mau melihat sosok Donatello terjebak dalam ilusinya sendiri.

_Donatello’s PoV_

Aku benar benar ingin berteriak karena semua yang kulihat namun nyatanya aku sama sekali tak mampu. Bagaimanapun aku tak akan pernah mempercayai bahwa aku harus menyaksikan hantu dari saudara – saudaraku yang berusaha menghantuiku. Oke, mungkin saja semua yang kulihat adalah ilusi karena keberadaan hantu itu sama sekali tak bisa dijelaskan oleh ilmu pengetahuan apalagi ini hantu dari dimensi yang berbeda benar – benar sesuatu yang di luar rasionalitas. Namun, aku juga tak dapat menyangkal bahwa ini semua terlihat nyata, semua suara yang kudengar –bahkan apa yang kulihat- benar – benar terpampang nyata sehingga aku juga tahu bahwa ini tak mungkin hanya sebatas ilusi yang terbesit di kepalaku. Satu – satunya hal yang aku ingin temukan adalah jalan keluar namun aku sama sekali masih belum menemukan petunjuk. Secara tiba – tiba aku mendengar langkah kaki menuju ke arahku… ini pasti adalah Raphael dia satu – satunya yang belum menampakkan dirinya padaku.

“Donnie?”

“Aku tahu aku harus membayar apa yang aku lakukan aku tahu aku yang telah menyebabkan kalian tamat di dunia ini. Aku tahu semua itu salahku, ah ya kau pasti mau dengar sebuah cerita kan Raphael bermata satu? Aku hampir membunuh seorang anak kecil tak berdosa di dimensiku sendiri.”

Aku melihat wajah Raphael yang nampaknya tersenyum puas. Ia ingin aku mengakui dosaku rupanya, setelahnya aku hanya melihat sosok yang tadi sempat meletakkan tangannya di bahuku tersebut. Ia pergi setelah mendengar aku bicara begitu, pasti dia sudah puas atas segalanya. Aku benar – benar ingin membayar apa yang telah kulakukan, aku sama sekali tak mau dihantui dengan cara begini. Satu – satu hal yang selalu inginkan hanyalah untuk melindungi semua yang aku miliki namun aku telah gagal, aku justru telah membuat mereka tewas dalam sebuah pertempuran dimana justru hanya aku yang selamat. Mungkin semua orang –kecuali Leatherhead- tak dapat merasakan betapa dalam rasa bersalah yang aku miliki karena mereka sama sekali tak mengetahui cerita akan mimpi burukku yang paling mengerikan.  Ah aku sendiri tak akan pernah menceritakan mimpi buruk itu karena rasanya yang terlalu memilukan bahkan kepiluan itu masih membekas hingga detik ini. Namun, mimpi buruk yang sekarang kualami lebih mengerikan daripada yang sebelumnya. Aku dituntut untuk mengakui dosaku di hadapan mereka semua yang terbunuh oleh kesalahanku secara pribadi. Ya, akulah Donatello seseorang yang gagal untuk melindungi semua yang pernah kumiliki.

_Normal's PoV_

Raphael tersentak mendengar perkataan Donatello. Raphael bermata satu? Ilusi yang dialami kakak termudanya itu terlihat sangat mengerikan. Ia juga dengan jelas mendengar Donnie berkata 'kalian tamat di dunia ini', apa maksud dari kalimat itu? Di dunia mana memang si jenius pernah menyebabkan saudara - saudaranya tamat? Ia menghela nafasnya ketika keluar dari kamar Donatello, di sana ia mendapati saudar – saudaranya –atau lebih tepatnya Mikey saja- menatapnya dengan pandangan yang seolah berkata ‘apa yang kau dapatkan?’. Raph sama sekali tak suka dengan tatapan Mikey itu. _Well_ , mungkin semua perkataan sang _jokster_ itu benar tetapi ia tak akan mau mengaku kalah di hadapan adiknya itu kan? Ia mencoba mengabaikan pandangan dari sang pemegang nunchaku itu, tetapi tiba – tiba suara kakak tertuanya menyapa telinganya.

“ _So_ , bagaimana keadaan Donnie, Raph? Apakah dia baik – baik saja?”

Suara Leonardo terdengar santai tetapi dipenuhi oleh kekhawatiran. _Well_ , Leo seorang _leader_ -kan? Bisa dipastikan kepalanya dipenuhi dengan pikiran apa yang akan terjadi dalam kehidupan mereka jika sang jenius absen dari kehidupan mereka seperti sekarang ini? Raph tentu saja tak ingin mengakui omongan Mikey benar dan ia juga tak mau kepala Leo meledak karena harus memikirkan semua hal sendiri. _Heck_ , Raphael dan Michelangelo adalah dua ekor kura – kura yang hidup berdasarkan dengan insting dan bukan dengan pikiran seperti  Leo maupun Donnie. Sayangnya, Raphael tak dapat membohongi Michelangelo dan Leonardo soal bagaimana keadaan Donatello karena jika ia mengatakan Donnie baik – baik saja tentu saja saudara – saudaranya akan mencoba mengecek dan jika ia berbohong maka saudara – saudaranya mungkin akan membunuhnya – _well,_ mungkin itu terlalu berlebihan karena Raph tahu saudara – saudaranya tak akan membunuhnya sekalipun mereka kehilangan kesabaran mereka untuk si _hothead_ -. Akhirnya Raphael menghela nafasnya dan memandang kedua saudaranya yang ada di sana.

“Sama buruknya ketika kalian mencoba berbicara padanya. Dia bahkan menyebutku sebagai Raphael bermata satu. _Shell fer brains!_ Sejak kapan aku pernah kehilangan salah satu mataku?”

Mikey dan Leo saling pandang. Jadi, apakah Donatello tak mengatakan bahwa Raphael telah tiada? Sungguh sesuatu yang terdengar mengejutkan mengingat sedari tadi semua orang telah dikatakan tewas oleh Donnie.

“Dia tak berkata kalau kau sudah tewas?”

Raph menghela nafasnya mendengar pertanyaan dari Leo. Pertanyaan itu mengingatkannya akan Donnie pada saat ia mengatakan mereka sudah tamat.

“ _Worse than it, bro._ Bahkan, ia berkata bahwa ialah penyebab tamatnya kita adalah dirinya sendiri.”

Pernyataan yang diungkapkan Raphael benar – benar membuat Leo maupun Mikey terkejut. Bagi Leo, dia ingat benar bahwa sang jenius mengatakan bahwa ia dibunuh oleh Karai. Namun, mengapa sekarang adik tertuanya itu berkata bahwa dirinya sendiri bertanggung jawab atas kematian mereka? Ia menghela nafasnya, tampaknya semua ini terlalu rumit. Bahkan, Leo merasa bahwa Master Splinter tak akan bisa menyelesaikan semua ini dengan mudahnya.

_Donatello’s PoV_

Aku menarik nafasku lega ketika tak ada seorangpun yang berusaha kembali untuk mengusikku. Ha-ah, akhirnya semua bayang – bayang mimpi buruk itu menyingkir dariku. Aku berharap untuk segera pulang ke rumahku karena _well_ , aku tak akan pernah kuat untuk melihat penderitaan dari orang – orang tersayangku. Mereka harusnya aku lindungi tetapi karena sebuah perhitungan yang salah aku menghancurkan mereka.

Kejadian di dimensi ini masih terus menghantuiku siang dan malam. Harusnya aku bisa lari dan melupakan segalanya, sayangnya aku masih merasa bahwa diriku ini penuh dengan dosa. Kematian Master Splinter disebabkan oleh kepergianku sedangkan kematian saudara – saudaraku diakibatkan oleh kedatanganku. Ironis, bukan?

Terkadang aku merasa membenci diriku atas peristiwa yang kualami itu. Tetapi, aku sadar aku sudah bebas dari perasaan bersalah karena aku tak akan pernah kembali kesana. Sayangnya, aku kini ditarik kembali kesana. Aku datang kesini hanya untuk menyaksikan kesalahan terbesar yang telah kuperbuat dan membuatku dihantui oleh orang – orang yang kusayangi. Aku, Donatello memang terkenal sebagai sang jenius dalam keluarga sayangnya aku tak bisa menggunakan otak jeniusku untuk lari dari dimensi ini.


	4. Chapter 4

 

Dinding yang membatasi kamar Donatello dengan luar ruangan itu bukanlah sebuah dinding yang cukup tebal, sehingga semua pembicaraan saudara – saudaranya bisa terdengar jelas di telinganya. Sayangnya, saudara – saudaranya kelihatannya tidak memperhatikan fakta ini. Mereka tak memperhatikan fakta bahwa Donatello belum sehat sehingga sang jenius bisa salah mengartikan pembicaraan mereka.

Master Splinter kembali datang kepada ketiga anaknya, berusaha menanyakan soal keadaan Donatello. Sayangnya, jawaban yang ia dapatkan masih sangat mengecewakan. Dimana Leonardo, Raphael dan Michelangelo masih mengatakan bahwa keadaan Donatello sama sekali belum membaik. Suasana disana hening hingga sang _fearless leader_ akhirnya mulai angkat bicara.

“Apa yang bisa kita lakukan untuk menolongnya, sensei?”

“Aku belum tahu, _my son_. Mungkin kita harus membiarkannya terlebih dahulu.”

“Sensei! Apa kau yakin kita tak perlu melakukan sesuatu sama sekali? Maksudku… Donnie bahkan belum makan sejak saat itu.”

Ucapan Michelangelo teralun dengan nada penuh kekhawatiran. _Well_ , disamping sifat jahil dan kekanakannya itu Mikey merupakan seorang yang diibaratkan sebagai hati dalam keluarga ini. Perasaannya bekerja di atas logikanya.

“ _Goofball_ itu benar sensei. Donnie harusnya membutuhkan sesuatu untuk dimakan.”

Raphael menyatakan persetujuan pada pendapat sang adik, yang nampaknya juga diterima oleh Master Splinter yang mengangguk. Ketiga bersaudara itu saling pandang ketika Master Splinter menyuruh mereka untuk mengikuti dirinya tetapi akhirnya mereka memang mengikuti langkah dari sang ayah angkat.

_Donatello’s PoV_

“Apa yang harus kita lakukan untuk menolongnya, sensei?”

Ucapan itu menyapa telingaku, suara Leonardo yang dengan jelas sangat aku kenali itu membuatku merasakan suatu perasaan yang bergejolak tak karuan di dalam batinku. Sialan, kalau memang mereka mau menolongku bukankah seharusnya mereka pergi dan mengembalikanku ke tempat dimana aku berasal? DI tempat dimana para saudaraku –yang asli- membutuhkanku. Tanganku terkepal ketika mendengar ucapan itu, aku tak tahu mengapa tetapi emosi memuncak di kepalaku. Aku benar – benar merasa bahwa diriku telah menjadi mainan mereka. Apakah dendam yang mereka miliki kepadaku terlalu besar hingga mereka melakukan semua ini? Kembali sebuah suara menyapa telingaku dimana diriku dibuat semakin terhenyak karena ucapan itu berasal dari Master Splinter.

“Aku belum tahu, _my son_. Mungkin kita harus membiarkannya terlebih dahulu.”

Aku merasakan sebuah perasaan sakit di dalam dadaku. Sebegitu bersalahkah diriku ini hingga Master Splinter hanya akan membiarkanku terlebih dahulu? Bukannya seharusnya dia berusaha mencari solusi untukku? Aku tahu akulah satu – satunya yang tak melihat kematiannya, aku tahu benar bahwa aku satu – satunya yang tak sempat mengucapkan kata selamat tinggal dan perpisahan dalam dunia ini. Namun, Aku tahu bahwa Master Splinter akan selalu memaafkanku ketika mungkin saudaraku yang lain tak dapat memaafkanku.

Apakah artinya aku harus lari dari semua ini? Haruskan aku mencari jalan keluarku sendiri dari tempat ini? Apakah benar – benar aku sebegitu berdosanya sehingga tak ada satupun makhluk yang mau menerima eksistensiku di dunia ini?

Aku selalu mencoba semua yang kubisa untuk membantu keluargaku, untuk melindungi mereka. Aku tak pernah mau kehilangan mereka disisiku. Sayangnya, sekalipun aku sudah mencoba yang terbaik aku tetap gagal meraih mereka. Aku gagal untuk membawa keutuhan mereka lagi dan aku juga gagal dalam mengembalikan mereka seperti bagaimana mereka seharusnya sebelum segela kekelaman terjadi di dunia ini. Kini, aku terjebak disini dengan segala penyesalan yang jelas terukir di dalam batinku.

Aku masih bisa mendengar suara Mikey pada saat pertempuran terakhir. Aku masih bisa mendengar bagaimana ia memanggil namaku sebelum ia tergeletak dan tewas begitu saja. Sialan, aku merasa benar  benar harus bisa menemukan jalan keluarku dari dunia ini. Aku tak ma uterus terjebak dalam rasa bersalahku sendiri.

Saudara – saudaraku dan bahkan ayahku sendiri telah menjadi ketakutanku yang paling besar sekarang. Setidaknya mereka ketakutan terbesarku di dimensi ini. Mereka sudah tewas dan kini mereka kembali ke hadapanku hanya untuk mengingatkanku akan kesalahan terbesarku. Mereka mengingatkanku bahwa aku –tanpa sengaja- bertanggungjawab atas kematian mereka. Hidup atau mati, aku harus menemukan jalan keluarku dari sini sekarang juga.

Dengan segera aku meraih bo staff yang terletak di samping tempat tidurku. Aku menyakinkan diriku sendiri bahwa aku harus bisa melawan mereka. Toh, mereka bukan saudaraku yang dari dimensiku sendiri.  Aku langsung melangkahkan kakiku untuk segera keluar dari tempat ini, untuk segera terbebas dari segala mimpi buruk yang telah terus menerus aku saksikan akhir – akhir ini. Dugaanku memang benar, aku tak bisa keluar dari sini begitu saja karena aku melihat saudara – saudaraku bahkan, sensei berusaha menghadangi jalanku.

_Normal’s PoV_

Ketiga saudara Donatello berserta Master Splinter yang merasakan bahwa Donatello bertingkah dengan teramat aneh akhirnya memutuskan untuk mengawasi tindakan dari sang anak kedua. Sang kura – kura dengan penutup wajah berwarna ungu tersebut akhirnya berjumpa dengan mereka, dan kini sebuah bo staff tengah ada di dalam genggamnya. Entah mengapa, secara brutal Donatello bergerak untuk melawan saudara – saudaranya sendiri.

“DONNIE! APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN?”

Teriakan dari Michelangelo membuat Donatello malah semakin menyerbu adik bungsunya tersebut dengan kekuatan ekstra, Master Splinter akhirnya dengan terpaksa melakukan serangan untuk mencegah Donatello melukai sosok Mikey.

“Lepaskan aku! Aku ingin pulang!”

Teriakan dari Donatello sesaat itu juga membuat ketiga saudaranya serta Master Splinter memasang wajah terkejut. Ingin pulang? Apakah Donatello selama ini menganggap bahwa ia sedang tersesat? Di tengah kebingungan yang menimpa seluruh anggota keluarga, Donatello berhasil meloloskan diri dari temapt mereka tinggal, dan saat itu pula seluruh keluarganya tidak percaya bahwa Donatello telah kabur dari markas mereka.

“Sensei, apakah kita perlu mengejar Donnie?”

Pertanyaan terluncur dari sang anak sulung dan hanya dianggapi gelengan oleh Master Splinter. Bagaimanapun guru mereka tersebut tahu bahwa sang jenius sedang dalam keadaan tidak stabil, dan apabila dia dikejar juga akan membuahkan hasil yang percuma karena Donatello justru akan menyerang mereka.

“ _No way_ , sensei! Kita tak bisa membiarkan Donatello yang dalam keadaan begitu!”

Terdengar suara protesan meluncur dari sosok Raphael yang dianggapi oleh anggukan dari Michelangelo, mereka sama sekali tak mau kakak kedua mereka tertimpa hal – hal buruk. Helaan nafas lolos dari sang guru, berusaha mengajak ketiga muridnya yang tersisa untuk mendiskusikan perihal Donatello yang berhasil kabur dari markas mereka.

***

“Aku bebas. Aku bebas.”

Tawa bak orang sinting seketika meluncur dari Donatello, sang kura – kura jenius tersebut merasa bahwa akhirnya dia berhasil lari dari kejaran keluarganya yang berada dari mimpi buruknya tersebut. Helaan nafas lega terlintas begitu saja, tak lama setelah itu sebuah tawa bagaikan seorang kesetan kembali terdengar. Donatello benar – benar memperoleh kepuasannya akibat berhasil berlari dari keluarganya sendiri.

_Donatello’s PoV_

Kini aku sudah bebas dari mimpi burukku sendiri, dan kini aku harus segera menemukan cara untuk kembali pulang. Aku sudah lelah melihat segala kesalahanku di sini. Dan yang paling membuatku menyesal ialah aku sama sekali tak bisa memperbaiki kesalahanku di sini. Helaan nafas kembali meluncur dariku, dan tanpa kusadari aku sudah berhenti melangkah dan aku merasa bahwa ada orang lain yang mengikuti. _No way_ , jangan bilang yang mengikutiku adalah keluargaku sendiri yang berhendak kembali mengurungku hanya sekedar untuk menuntut sebuah balasan. Entah di sengaja atau tidak sebuah tawa lepas dari diriku sebelum aku mengungkapkan sebuah kalimat untuk menantang siapapun yang mengikutiku, karena aku memang hanya memiliki dua pilihan di saat itu… Tekurung hingga mati atau mengakhiri semua ini dengan kebebasan.

“Siapapun kalian yang mengikutiku, aku tidak takut pada kalian. Lawan saja aku.”

“Donnie! _Ya gotta pay fer all of dis!_ ”

Suara Raphael tersebut berhasil membuatku merinding ketakutan. Haruskan, aku membayar kesalahku di masa lalu? Apakah benar aku harus membyarnya? Tanpa bisa kuhentikan mataku yang tadinya memancarkan amarah dan murka tiba – tiba beralih menjadi berkaca – kaca. Kepingan memori terlintas di dalam kepalaku, aku mengingat bagaimana saudaraku tewas secara satu – satu. Air mata jatuh begitu saja dan kini aku tersungkur di hadapan Raphael dan Michelangelo yang tewas karena kesalahanku. _No, No,_ kelihatannya takdir akan membawaku untuk terus hidup dalam penyesalanku karena sebagaimana keraspun usahaku untuk berlari apa yang kuperoleh tetaplah nihil.

Kini sebuah tawa kembali meluncur saja dari bibirnku, tawa yang menggambarkan rasa frustasi yang amatlah dalam yang tengah melandaku dan lagi – lagi tanpa adanya rasa sadar air mata jatuh begitu saja dari pelupuk mataku. Ya, aku di sini tengah menangisi kesalahan yang sempat aku buat yang pada akhirnya membawaku terjebak di sini dalam pilu. _Well_ , aku akan berada di sini untuk mempertanggungjawabkan apa yang ingin kuperbuat dan apabila mereka menginginkan nyawaku maka juga akan kuberikan begitu karena aku memang telah menjadi seseorang yang menyia – nyiakan nyawa mereka begitu saja.

“Bunuh saja aku kalau memang kalian mau menuntut balas akan apa yang telah aku lakukan.”

Lagi – lagi sebuah tawa muncul dari pita suaraku, tawa yang justru menggambar sebuah putus asa, tawa yang menunjukkan bahwa aku tahu inilah akhirku dan aku tak akan pernah menang di titik ini. Kini aku tahu bahwa mungkin memang aku sama sekali tak ditakdirkan untuk dapat berlari begitu saja.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finish 3 chapters of 3 stories in one day and Imma feeling so awesome XD. Okay, as always kudos and comment(s) are welcomed~ :D

**Author's Note:**

> Oke jadi memutuskan untuk membuat fic ini karena beberapa hari yang lalu -atau beberapa minggu? entahlah- saya dapat mimpi begini dan buat kalian yang gak tau Tyler siapa. Tyler itu bocah yang ditolongiin Raph pas episode 'Raph and Cub' terus cerita ini memuat refrensi dari fanfic saya yang berjudul ‘The Only One’ (dikit doang sih tanpa baca itu juga bisa nyambung kok). Lalu cerita ini bakal agak muter – muter karena apa yang ada di kepalanya Donnie beda ama kenyataan (namanya aja skizo) jadi well dalam cerita bakal selalu ada dua sudut pandnag. saya sih berdoa semoga reader gak bingug karena hal ini ;_;. Kudos and Comments are welcomed as always ;D


End file.
